


Mushroom King For A Day

by Frocto



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Coddling, Cuddling, F/M, Femdom, Gentle, Gentle femdom, Impregnation, Kissing, Rimming, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach has a young male friend who's feeling down in the dumps, she invites him around to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mushroom King For A Day

The ever lovely Princess Peach brushed her golden hair in the mirror, taking a look at good, long look at herself before her friend arrived. She had just gotten finished with a game of tennis, one of her favourite hobbies on cool, sunny days like this, and was still in the short, sleeveless pink dress she had worn. 

The most royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had been just about to change when she'd received a most unhappy phone call, and had just about recoiled in shock at the bad news! As it turned out, one of Princess Peach's dearest and sweetest young male friends was most upset. It made her want to cry to think that somewhere, in her kingdom, one of those magnificent male creatures called men was slumped dejectedly, all the life sucked out of his member until it hung limply between his legs. 

The longer she listened to his sad tale of woe, of rejection and unfounded accusations of bad character, the more the beautiful, pink-lipped blonde's bottom lip was set to tremendous amounts of trembling. Her long, creamy legs kicked in frustration, and the colossal derriere upon which she was seated wiggled from side to side anxiously.

For shame! Great, fat masculine-smelling cocks should be up and hard as often as possible, and the jiggling plump Goddess swore she wouldn't stand idly by and let this poor penis treatment continue! She'd do anything to ensure his happiness, even if it meant spreading the Royal thighs wide apart and welcoming him into the safe and relaxing spot between them.

It was soon decided that there was only one solution: she invited the caller over to try and help him feel better. The Princess decided to stay in her sweaty sporty clothes, even if the hem of her dress barely passed her white panties. After all, he was a boy! The sight of her bare skin, still glistening softly with the sweat she had worked up, would be the very first step on the magical and luxurious healing process, a prelude of the feminine treats to come. 

When Peach heard a knock at her chamber door, the princess sprang up and rushed to open the door.

"Hello! I'm glad you came to me for help," she whispered in a soft, maternal tone, her beaming smile doing its absolute best to overpower the grim feelings the boy had been dealing with. Peach earnestly wanted to help out her subject in almost any way she could, knowing she was a source of strength and pride for the kingdom, and feeling responsible for her friends and subjects.

One look at him was enough to confirm her worst fears: the small male looked like he was at his lowest ebb possible, worn down to a nub after repeated unpleasant events. He could be a strong, capable male who could lovingly make pets of even girls like her, but in his current shape he just seemed too shellshocked to do anything but want for the tender touch of a woman. He needed to be built up again by Peach's warm hands.

He looked up at the beauty before him with wide, concerned eyes and leaned into her body, gently slipping his arms around her midsection. 

She was soft and curvy, and he sighed almost immediately as he felt the tension begin to ease away. Just holding onto her perfect body was calming in a way he couldn't easily describe, the sight of Peach's fat breasts, child-bearing hips and her bimbolicious long blonde hair soothing him. He buried his face in Peach's neck and took his time inhaling her scent. "Mmmmn... Thank you for seeing me on such short notice... I couldn't handle being turned away again."

Peach was a little surprised at her visitor's suddenness, and his face at her sensitive neck made her blush a little. He seemed to crave her touch and acceptance, and she was happy to provide.

She wrapped her arms around the poor boy and stroked his back reassuringly. The fingers that lightly petted his skin, easing the tension out, were of course clad in her usual long white gloves. "I understand completely, sweetie."

" You must be having an awful time. Please, come in," the princess said softly, motioning to the cushy chairs and large, pink bed swaddled in silk covers and gauzy bed curtains behind her. 

"I'm all ears! Don't be afraid to spill a single detail, anything to make you feel better!"

"You can talk as much as you like, or... well, we can just spend some time together to help ease your mind~" Peach felt sorry for the poor boy! He was in such a state! Ooh, if only she could get hands on the mean girls who'd done this to him!

He let her go, blushing furiously as he seemed to realize how intimate he'd been with her. Already grabbing for her body just moments after coming in the door! 

She took his hand and gently guided her suitor to the bed, where he sat down. The extra-soft and thick sheets crushed gently under him as he looked up at the vision of maternal beauty before him. Images swam in his head of their bodies laying down on the sheets locked in various carnal activities, her hips pinned to the sheets as his rose and fell passionately and male and female tongues locked together in a perverted adult kiss... But he didn't even feel capable of any of that, let alone ready to do it so soon. 

He squirmed under her warm gaze, then said, "Umm, I'd like to lay down together, if that's alright."

Peach smiled the familiar warm smile she often wore. "Oh, of course, darling!"

She swept a gloved finger in the air, much like she would when giving a royal speech to her beloved subjects. "The people often need to feel the touch of another. It makes us feel comfortable and loved and all warm and cuddly inside!" She wrapped her arms around her midsection to demonstrate, giving him a cheeky grin in the process. 

"Why, sometimes I'll even ask one of my Toads to come and be like a stuffed animal for me in bed. Aren't they just such darling little subjects?" she giggled, then paused and covered her mouth with her gloved fingers. "Oops, mmm. I might have said too much, heehee~"

"Oh, anyway, yes. I'm sure you'll feel better," the blonde concluded. She sat the heavy curves of her behind down on the bed next to the poor boy, the full cheeks peeking out from under her mini-dress sinking considerably further into the bed than his. Almost right away, he began to move to the side to give his ruler more space, but she smiled and touched a fingertip to her lips.

"Don't go anywhere," she purred, before slowly sliding an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer until his flat, hard chest was pressed into the bountiful, pink-hued curves wobbling away under her dress. Such a ripe body begged to be petted and touched all over, and she'd already decided she'd wait patiently until he was ready to make the first move. He was strong, even if he wasn't showing it right this moment. When it came to physical relationships, and putting Peach on her back with her slippered feet in the air, she knew he was a boy she could be proud of. "There we are. Isn't this comfy?"

She fell back gently on the soft, girly covers, holding her guest's head on her stomach just below her breasts. Even in the sports bra she wore, they were larger than any other woman in the Kingdom by far. Each breast made the huge orbs wobble gently, rocking softly from side to side on her chest. The princess stroked the boy's hair and hummed softly. "Everything's alright now, sweetie..."

At first, he looked the picture of total discomfort. His eyes were wide-open, a frown settled onto his features, his hands clasped together in front of him.

Him, an adult, cuddled into the belly of a woman not much older than him! It was embarrassing to say the least. But at the same time, the longer Peach held him, the more he relaxed, until he was nestled into her all the way, one of his hands gently gripping her thigh. "Mmm, so warm..." he said.

She shifted the blankets, until they were both covered, her to her belly and him to his neck. Under the sheets with the princess, he felt like maybe he could have fallen asleep at any moment. He looked up into her beautiful face, her pursed lips, her soft eyes, and he gave her the first genuine smile she'd seen since he'd come inside. "Th-Thankyou... You're so warm."

Princess Peach was glad to see her visitor relax in her arms.

He shifted on the bed until his eyes were level with hers, his forehead gently resting against Peach's. He looked for all the world like he wanted to kiss her, but he didn't have the energy or the strength to say it out loud. He was still scared things would turn sour.

He must have had an awful time. Even with his face so close to hers, he still looked so frightened. Determined to soothe his worry, Peach continued to stroke the boy's hair to comfort him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaving a smudge of pink lipstick. She decided it wouldn't hurt to go a little further.

He winced slightly from her kiss on his forehead, the action alone almost enough to make him want to back out of things right then and there. He was so scared of this sort of physical contact. With a little colour in her cheeks, she went to give him another quick kiss, this time on the lips. A gentle protest began to escape his mouth, silenced immediately as their tongues wound together. 

Peach let out a long shuddering sigh into his mouth, slowly getting drunk on the taste of a man after so long without. To think someone who tasted this good, and made her pussy get so wet, felt unwanted! It was enough to make her blood run cold! Ooooh! She'd show them how pampered this boy should really be!

"Please, wait..." he began, but his attitude changed entirely when he felt Peach's lips meet his. This wasn't the kiss of a predator, or someone who was using his body for her own pleasure. It was something she was freely offering him, with all her heartfelt well-wishing behind it. He melted almost immediately under her touch.

It wasn't like a normal kiss, with two lovers lengthily and fully sampling each other's tastes and techniques. As the more skilled kisser of the two, Peach made her slippery, saliva-coated throat a fun place for the boy to dip into, a sticky hot hole that was all Peach, and all for his enjoyment. The thought his lack of experience might upset her never occurred to either of them. 

Once his tongue dipped inside, she took the lead right away without a single complaint. First, she slid her tongue back and forth along his like two feet rubbing to get warm. After that, Peach stuck her tongue's length to his, letting them grow juicy together until both were dripping a shared concoction of princess and commoner fluids. When the kiss broke, Peach was trembling. 

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered, holding a finger in front of her plump lips in the recognizable "shhh" sign. "Lots of boys would be awfuuul jealous."

Her words confirmed what he'd suspected: This was a special thing that she didn't offer freely. He was looking at his female saviour with renewed life, unable to believe she'd do something so kind for him.

"Mmmn." His lips sought hers, tongue pressing gently into her mouth, his libido coming alive again for the first time in goodness knows how long. He might even begin to nudge something hot and hard against her thighs, without even realizing he was doing it. "Princess..."

Peach's big, baby-blue eyes shot open. She was so surprised at the brave way he pressed ahead to kiss his princess, and shocked at the feeling of his erection against her leg. Now that was certainly more than she expected for today, but... 

Well, she did like him quite a bit... It wasn't like it wouldn't be fun for her. And it wooouuuld surely make him feel better. 

Her tongue played against his, the hot, slick muscles pressed together, brushing against and wetting their lips to let them better enjoy their passionate kiss. "This is what you need, hmm? Well, a princess must do her best to help her subjects!"

"But really, keep it our little secret. With a kiss they'd just be jealous, they might just eat you alive for... well..." Her heart raced. 

Despite her beauty and popularity, she didn't have much of a sex life. She was no virgin, but her duties, not to mention the frequent evil plots against her, left Peachy very little time for this particular sort of thing. If this is what would help her visitor, well, he was handsome enough that she would enjoy indulging in some heavy petting and heartfelt kissing. She turned over on the bed, her back and plump, maternal ass and hips turned to the boy. "Could you unzip my dress for me?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes.

He gave the monarch a timid look. "Ahh... I'm... I'm not sure I can even go all the way, but... I'd like to see, nnph, see your body..."

He picked his words carefully. Inwardly, he felt a fool for not leaping on this opportunity! The princess was as good as offering her plump, fertile pussy to him to be pumped full of seed, but he was hesitating. He felt incredibly frustrated with himself, even as he began to gently tug her zipper down, freeing the creamy skin of her back. His embarrassment got the best of him, and his erection subsided for the moment as he freed her from her dress, helping her slide out of it and leaving the princess in her bra and panties.

He gulped noisily as he took in the sight of her incredible body, those large, full breasts in particular. "Wow, they're... enormous..." he said, lost for words to describe her immense, heaving bust. She would make the perfect mother for some very lucky baby, or babies!, one day.

He slipped out of his shirt and pants and placed the silky flesh of his own bare body against hers. Her skin felt hot where his rushed, horny breathing tickled her body. "Oh my god..."

"We don't have to go all the way," she said, blushing and smiling. As much as her nethers were coaxing her to go a little bit further, she reminded herself she could hardly force herself on him! Maybe in the future, after they'd had a date or two...

The nubile noble turned back around, nestled in the decadent bedding. Instead of her usual frilly white undergarments, she still wore her pink, somewhat-unguarded sporting attire. It was clothing made for practicality, not meant to be seen by male eyes, as evidenced by the sweat staining the material, and the little heat-clouds rising from her crotch and under her arms. Her perfume mingled with the ripe scent of a tennis-bunny under those tight garments.

Not that it mattered much just what was on her incredible body, all plump, soft curves and smooth creamy skin. The princess watched him strip with fascination. The slender chest and stomach, with a cute navel that begged for attention from a tongue, the soft girly hips... Peach didn't know if she wanted to dress him up and have a tea party or kiss every inch of his cute body!

She had to pause for a moment and just admire how very pretty he really was. Soft hair that fell over one large, soulful eye teasingly, a small, slender body with a large hips and butt like a girl. It was quite a deceptive figure, until you accounted for the way his tight boxer-shorts pinned that thick rod of cock to his crotch, the shaft visibly running under the material from between his thighs up to the right-hand side of his waist, making a cute little tent. Occasionally it would give a twitch that lifted his boxers a good few inches from his body before the tight material restrained it back down again. 

As soon as his shirt was off she grabbed him again and held him close, this time resting his head on the full, heavy breasts he had been admiring. He nuzzled his face against them, which made her grin. "You want to see these?" she asked in a gentle voice, and earned lots of nodding for her question. She just about lost her cool there. Her eyes creased half-shut and her smile got all wobbly as her love for men and boys bubbled over . Her heart couldn't take much more of such a wonderfully honest boy depending on her.

With teasing slowness that made his hands ache to do it himself, Peach peeled off her elastic sports bra, her full bust expanding further after being released from compression. Her thick, rosy pink nipples pointed upward stiffly. The princess cradled the poor boy's head against her bust, holding him against her warm, pillowy tits that rose and fell gently as she breathed.

He was now growing more bold, his mouth touching both her lips and her soft breasts, leaving kisses on both. His hands cupped her full rear gently, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. "Mmmn... I'm lucky."

He pushed his face between her tits and looked up at her. "I, um, I... " 

He couldn't find the words to say it, and looked away with dark eyes, but it was obvious what he wanted. Around her tits, what male wouldn't become happier from seeing them and touching them?

"I'm pretty lucky too, you know," Peach said cheerfully. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, sweetie." 

She was very much enjoying the boy's warm skin against her, the feel of his lips on her body. She was also very curious about the large thing straining in his boxers. Her gentle fingertips travelled slowly down his back until they reached the waistband of his underwear. She was embarrassed asking, but... "Do you mind taking these off? I'm curious about, er, oh dear..." 

The princess tripped up on her words. It would quite uncouth of her to say that she wanted to see her visitor's round, girly rear and feel it in her hands. To feel the veins of his hard shaft pulse against her fingers, against her lips. Such things were quite unlike a princess!

He blushed at her forward comments, glad that she was taking the steps he wasn't quite brave enough for. He went along with her suggestion, and was soon out of his shorts and laying back in the bed, naked. He was trembling a little, but his penis was right there for her, nestled between his soft thighs. 

His cock looked positively delicious, one of the largest she'd ever seen, with a firm, thick-looking head that would no doubt feel wonderful bottoming out in her. One touch of that thing on her cervix and she'd push for more. 

The chubby young boy had quite some curves to him, just the kind of gentle, plump body that could make the kind of soft, slow-paced love craved by royalty. He watched her, secretly very eager to have the princess lay down beside him. "Mm. Peach."

The princess moved herself over the prone cutie and gave him another reassuring kiss on the lips. Before she could get her tongue involved, she moved down, giving him a smooch on the neck. Her huge, heavy tits rested on his stomach, nipples dragging against his skin as she moved. 

"I'll make it all better," Peach said, kissing him on the chest and running her fingertips over one of his little nubby nipples. She kissed him on his flat, twinky stomach, tongue briefly dipping into his ticklish navel, her tits resting softly on his thick, rigid cock. When she teased his belly-button, he let out the most beautiful little impassioned squeal, raising his fists all the way up to his head, tossing his head as he squirmed. "Nnnm! Ahh! I can't handle that..."

When Peach got to the cock itself, she stared at it, blushing bright red. She had no idea such a cutie could have such an intimidating package! She put a hand under it and felt the hot, pulsing length against her palm. Peach moved her bright blue eyes up to look at her visitor, and gave him a wet kiss on the tip of his cock.

He shied away when she kissed his penis and he suddenly gasped, "W-Wait... Umm, I'm not ready for that..."

He felt bad as soon as he said it, Peach was obviously wanting for his body, and yet... "Can you take your underwear off and cuddle with me? Please?"

He paused, struggling to find the right words. " I want to pretend we're lovers first, I want to hold you and, um, close my eyes and just... float away." 

Other woman might be frustrated at getting so close to playing with his cock and then being forced to cuddle and snuggle arm in arm, rubbing their naked bodies together, but Peach had more than enough patience for any number of requests, no matter how silly.

Actually, she looked embarrassed! To think she'd got carried away like that, when this sweet boy just wanted to - "Oh! Sorry, sweetie. Of course, that would be delightful!" 

Peach sat up and peeled her sporty panties off, a Herculean effort in itself. The prodigious, bulging cheeks of her behind were already under considerable compression, and they wouldn't yield to any further pressure easily! She squealed and groaned as she tried to get them down, shifting this way and that as the elastic was put to its utmost greatest bounds... but slowly, the white material began to come down. Peach's lower body was, quite simply, not for the faint of heart. There was, after all, a reason why her regal dignity was so often clad in floor-length dresses! Below her waspish waist, the monarch's body blossomed out into an ass that teetered on the edge of impossibility, with a curvature and thickness one could describe as "magical." Despite its great size, Peach's behind looked real, it looked natural and it looked heavy.

With a great wobble, the booty came free of her panties. The freely-flowing arousal right away revealed how aroused exploring her friend's body with her pink lips had made her. She crawled up face to face to face with him and held him in her arms, keeping him close, trying to make him comfortable. "There, there," she breathed softly, their nude bodies snuggled close together. "We can stay just like this, whatever you're ready for. Just relax here with me."

The small, gentle boy held her tightly. Despite what he'd said, his lust for her was growing more and more. After so many defeats, his dick had felt almost next to useless hanging between his thighs, like it wouldn't even work anymore. He'd lost all confidence as a man, but now Peach's soft, plump body was making him feel like one again. His mind turned once again to perverted images as he pawed at her roughly, holding her curves tightly.

"Mmmn... This is Peach's special spot," he gasped suddenly, placing a hand between her thighs, cupping her pussy. Rather than penetrating it with his fingers, he held it with his palm and then gently ran a finger up and down the damp slit that would peel back to accept a penis. He slowly and gently touched her pussy for the next few minutes, not realizing how wild he was driving the poor girl with his perverted touches. "It feels nice..."

The tip of his cock was inches from her sticky pussy, waiting to be pulled inside. It would tantalize and tease the poor princess, who'd already been denied once today. How long could she resist it?

Princess Peach nibbled her lower lip. Her friend's soft fingers rubbing against her wet, sticky mons, never penetrating, his palm brushing idly against her clit, his thick cock against her thigh. She restrained herself with great difficulty. All this naughty teasing, was he doing it on purpose? Was she wrong in being so incredibly needy and aroused when he just wanted to cuddle and touch? 

She held him tightly, panting. "I-I'm glad," she responded. "Touch it all you like," she said, a little bit of a whine in her voice. "Whatever you're ready for, I'll take for you. If you want to put your fingers inside, or... nnn~" 

Peach couldn't say it. It would be greedy of her, to try and make him put his gorgeous cock inside her. No matter how much her needy, sopping pussy and twitching womb wanted to taste him, to feel his hard shaft rub inside her and milk it of his cum, she had to resist. This was for his sake, after all, it would be selfish to climb on top of him and ride his cock, or use her authority to order him to hold her feet up next to her head and thrust into her defenseless pussy again and again. Her royal willpower was being pushed to its limit!

The needy expression in her eyes, the absolute look of cock-want, ignited something deep inside of him. 

Suddenly, Peach felt her shoulders hit the sheets as he pinned them down. "Mmmngh... Peach, I'm sorry, but...!"

He mounted the crowned beauty, laying his hips against the princess's. The head of his erect, throbbing penis bounced inches away from her hot, unpeeled pussy. He gave her a desperate look, obviously afraid of being scolded, then began to feed inch after inch inside of her, revealing her pink insides as he drew her soft white flesh backwards. "Ahhhhnnn... Peach, I'll stop... I'll stop if you want me too!"

Peach did not want him to stop. "That's fine, sweetie," she said, softly and sweetly. "Go ahead."

He began energetically moving his hips up and down, like he was trying to hilt inside her after just a few thrusts! He met plenty of resistance, but began to insistently stretch her out around his shaft. Their cuddling session had finally peaked.

She cooed and moaned girlishly, putting her hands on his wide pretty hips. His gorgeous cock had looked big before, but it felt far bigger as her tight, wet muscles stretched around it. "Go ahead, please, make love to me," she said earnestly, looking into her friend's eyes. Her itch was finally being scratched, and she didn't have to feel guilty about it, hadn't had to pressure this poor sweetheart into it. It was further than she had intended to go at first, but after the cuddling, the teasing, the warm feeling of skin on bare skin, the kisses... this was what she wanted, not just to help him, but to quench the fire burning inside herself. 

Peach wrapped her thick, creamy thighs around her guest, inviting him to shove his thick cock deep into her, to brush his plump, pink cockhead against the entrance to her womb, to pump his hot cum inside. She leaned her head up to kiss him passionately.

After so much build-up and tension, Peach's open acceptance of what he was doing was almost too much for the poor cutie. A few more thrusts was all it took for him to begin cumming, his sticky hot penis releasing shot after shot of cream inside her. He drove all the way up to her cervix and touched off on it, pouring semen deep inside her, all while his hips continued that rhythmic, deep-thrusting motion of lifting back to the tip and then driving all the way inside. 

His manhood had been fully restored, he was moving his big cock energetically inside her with all the force he could muster, and he had Peach to thank for the recovery.

He flooded her with his masculine essence, a wash of gratefulness running over him. When he was done cumming, he held her tightly, clinging to her as he kissed her silly.

\---

It was sometime later that the pair came down from their heated love-making. The little trash-can in the corner was overflowing with wadded-up white tissues and Peach and her boy were both now sweatier than any round of tennis could ever leave her. Her pretty face, crown and all, was buried quite firmly between the soft, full cheeks of his bottom.

He was face-down on the bed, with his butt raised high in the air. Peach, ever the dutiful princess, was perched behind her young lover. The fingers of one hand were sunk firmly into his plush behind, while the other was between his legs, keeping his cock held firmly backwards and pointing at her chest. She warmly massaged the penis as she busily tongued his cute, tasty little boy-pucker.

Now there was a dick that's functioning problems lay well behind it. It had taken all of Princess Peach's cute, girly resolve, but she had done it. She had massaged his cute penis into the sort of hard, unyielding pussy-pounding rod that girls liked and done more than her fair share of victory laps: face-down, titties smooshed against frosted shower glass, kneeling and balancing it on her tongue, riding him enthusiastically... The list went on! It had been inside her so many times over the last few hours. 

Now the pudgy, bottom-heavy monarch was relaxing in style after a long night's raw, unprotected sex. Like any truly sophisticated woman, Peach was enjoying a decadent bout of analinguis with a thoroughly-cleaned boy-behind, in-between sips of her favourite tea. There simply wasn't a finer feeling, for her or for him.

She unploiked her petal-pink lips from his asshole, giving him a brief reprieve from her feverishly lashing royal tongue, and picked up a china teacup. With pinkie extended, the princess tilted her head back and sipped down the soothing liquid, while her other hand continued polishing his member. "Do you want to cum now, honey? Are you ready?"

She was answered by a bout of horny moaning, the boy grinding his shaft along her palm extra-needily! So cute! She giggled and set her tea-cup down, pushing her tongue back up inside of him. Her hand warming his cock started going faster and faster, blurring up and down the pole, until he let out a lengthy hiss. Peach's rubbing on his prostate sealed the deal, and the beautiful boy unloaded for what must be the seventh or eighth time allll over the sheets.

\--- 

"And if you're ever feeling down in the dumps again, don't hesitate to stop by!" 

The next morning, Peach was standing at the threshold of her bedroom in full regal dress. The royal's characteristic pink dress had transformed her, returning her from the woman who'd so thoroughly loved him last night to the right and unchallenged ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I will, Princess. Thank you so much. For everything."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, leaving another bright-pink mark. The princess was just waving goodbye when Toadsworth came rushing up to her side, leaping excitedly on the spot. She giggled and patted the little man on the head, before allowing him to lead her off down the corridor. She sneaked a wink over her shoulder, accompanied by a ball-cupping, shaft-jerking hand gesture that a royal princess definitely should not be making!

The Mushroom Kingdom was lucky to have such a kind and loving ruler as Princess Peach~


End file.
